


【斗山ABO】夜雨

by Qian_Yao



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qian_Yao/pseuds/Qian_Yao





	【斗山ABO】夜雨

【斗山ABO】

 

赤西仁慌慌张张地打来电话时，生田斗真刚睡着没几分钟。

“……仁？怎么了？”

生田斗真左手揉着眉心，尽量打起精神，可声音还是明显带着困意。

“斗真、那个、你在睡觉？那个、诶、能起来一下吗？”

“诶？”生田斗真推开被子坐起来，皱起眉想了想，“你要过来玩吗？这个时间？我都睡了诶——”

“不是不是，不是这样……”

“那你让我起来干嘛？”

生田斗真这样说着，还是从床上下来，走出卧室打开了起居室的灯。听筒里立刻传来了赤西仁兴奋的声音：

“斗真你太好了！我马上带P上楼！”

生田斗真只来得及发出一声充满疑问的“诶？”，对面就挂了电话，留下他站在自家起居室中央举着手机一脸茫然。

“……什么意思……”生田斗真自言自语着走到窗前向下张望，看到距公寓楼不远的路灯下停着一辆蛮眼熟的车，回想一番后确定那是赤西仁的。

被从休眠中硬生生唤醒的大脑终于正常运作起来，生田斗真飞快地脱掉了脚上可笑的毛袜，顺手捞起之前随手扔在沙发上的脏衣服，一起丢进了卧室里，然后靠着墙对着镜子随便抓了抓头发，同时竖起耳朵注意门外电梯到达时的声响。

在预期中的“叮——”声响起之前，倒是先听见了一声响雷，随后是噼里啪啦的雨点砸中窗玻璃的声音。

——仁和山下应该已经进楼里了吧，不然可要被淋湿了……啊，连着楼下大门的门铃居然没有响，那两个家伙肯定是刷脸进来的吧。是不是公寓管理员已经对艺能界男明星在半夜来这里拜访的事情习以为常了？

生田斗真一边这样想着，一边笑了。

大概半分钟后，电梯到达了这一层。厚重的铁门哐啷哐啷地缩进两侧的墙壁时，生田斗真已经打开自己家的门探头望着走廊，看见赤西仁架着脚步踉跄的山下智久，一边喘着粗气一边走过来。

“仁你太弱了吧，”即便是一向温柔的生田斗真也忍不住开口嘲笑，“不过扶一个醉汉而已，至于喘成这样吗，而且山下还那么瘦……”

赤西仁眯起眼不满地看向他，正要反驳，生田斗真却突然闭上嘴变了脸色。

似是与外面的天气相呼应，山下智久那清冷潮湿的味道与赤西仁热烈张扬的信息素混在一起，扑面而来。

生田斗真立刻上前从赤西仁身上接过半醉半醒的山下智久，手臂穿过他腋下的同时，对方也主动抬起胳膊环住了生田斗真的脖子，整个人黏糊糊地趴在了他身上。

“山下，松开点，这样我走不了路……”

生田斗真轻轻推了两下，山下智久却反而搂得更紧，头深深地埋在生田斗真的肩窝处，呼出的热气直接吹进了他的居家T恤里面，整个胸口的皮肤好像都被烫到一样。生田斗真干脆深吸一口气，弯腰抱起山下智久，一边迈着大步走进卧室将他放在床上，一边庆幸自己这几年多少锻炼出了一些肌肉。

赤西仁跟在后面关上了门，不敢再向里走。

“仁，怎么回事？”

生田斗真虚掩上卧室的门，看到在玄关不安地踩着小碎步的赤西仁，却没有邀请他进来坐坐。在那一瞬间，他甚至有了将这个Alpha送出门去的冲动。

——被已经属于自己的Omega诱导着散发出浓烈信息素的同性，是世界上所有Alpha最憎恶的对象。

赤西仁也明白现在的自己最好远离卧室里的那个人，站在玄关低下头揉揉鼻子解释道：

“今天他跟城田优他们喝酒闹high了，把我叫过去当司机，两个人坐进车里后才觉得空气里味道不对，一摸他额头果然在发烫。这家伙平时都在背包里装了抑制剂的，不知道为什么今天居然没有带，我和优没办法处理，也不知道除了你还能找谁帮忙了。”

赤西仁像见到救星一样上前抓住生田斗真的肩膀摇了摇，“想来想去只有你是他的Omega朋友了，就交给你了！”

生田斗真轻轻啧了一声，拍掉赤西仁的手臂，犹豫了一下还是放弃了解释，顺势推着赤西仁的肩膀转了180°。

“行了你赶紧走吧，这股味道熏得我心烦。”

毕竟是已经相识多年的好朋友，生田斗真也懒得再客套什么，直接把人往外赶。赤西仁也深知自己一个Alpha不方便在此处久留，几乎逃一样地快步走出去，一边还回头向正关门的生田斗真做出道歉的手势。

等到安全门咔嚓一声彻底阻隔了两边的空间，生田斗真才长靠着墙出了一口气，抬手将挡住额头的刘海捋上头顶，发迹周围的汗珠在灯光下反射出亮光。

然而他的体温似乎还在上升，似曾相识的燥热感从胸腔扩散到全身，甚至连一向冰凉的指尖都像是能擦出火星。比站在盛夏的烈日下曝晒还要难挨，同时心中却满溢着一些闪闪发亮的情绪。

——因为那个“罪魁祸首”正在他的卧室里躺着。

从玄关走到卧室的距离似乎比平日要长。家里的门没有什么密封性，只是站在卧室门口就能清楚地闻见那个人独有的气味，每一下呼吸都是奇妙的享受，而他也毫不意外地发现自己下面硬了起来。

推开门的一瞬间，仿佛走进了倾盆大雨之中。

卧室的灯被关掉了。山下智久站在半开的玻璃窗前，室外潮湿而汹涌的空气从他身边掠过，带着浓厚而清冽的气息吹向生田斗真这边。雨滴顺着风势落进室内，打湿了山下智久的发梢以及他脚边的地板。

“你怎么把窗户打开了，小心着凉。”

生田斗真轻声说着，喉咙像是半天没喝水一样干涩。他相信对面的人一定能听出自己声音中反常的沙哑。

——然而以他现在这个状态，真的能明白这是什么意思吗？

借着房间外渗进来的灯光，生田斗真看见他双眼中依然弥漫着水汽。

山下智久反应了两秒后才开口，和他一样哑着嗓子。

“好热。是刚开始下雨吗。仁走了？”

生田斗真已经走到他的身边，一边把人揽到自己怀里，一边关上了窗户。疯狂的雨点撞在透明的屏障上，立刻又汇成一道道水流。

“嗯。热的话我把空调温度调低点。”

他转身在桌子上寻找遥控器，一只手还是牢牢地牵着山下智久。调好空调后，一回头正对上山下智久热烈直白的眼神。

已经不需要什么理智。就好像两粒雨滴相遇势必会交融，他们自然而然地就贴在了一起。

呼吸交缠，生田斗真抢先咬住另一个人的下唇，随后又被探入自己口内的舌尖扫荡一番，欲拒还迎间就像是一次势均力敌的对战，两方都凌乱不堪。

山下智久蹭着生田斗真的脸颊将头埋在了颈窝处，那里有Alpha的腺体，正满溢着浓厚香甜的气息，他忍不住舔了一口。

当然是尝不到幻想中的蛋糕甜味的，但Alpha的信息素对正发情的Omega而言就像是最可口的解药，他感到全身上下每个毛孔都舒服了不少，又忍不住多舔了几下。

生田斗真忍不住一个颤栗，以牙还牙地抬起手指按上了山下智久后颈的腺体，怀中的人立刻又软了不少，隐约发出一声呜咽。

他一只手继续轻柔着Omega的后颈，一只手从背后掀起对方的T恤，抚摸着皮肤下坚硬的脊骨。似乎是对他这种自认为颇有情趣的速度感到不耐烦，也可能是被腺体附近传来的刺激撩得火大，山下智久直接将手伸向自己的皮带，一边还顺手拽掉生田斗真的睡裤。

“你快点……”

两人最火热的地方隔着内裤抵在一起时，生田斗真也忍不住低叹了一声，半抱半推地带着山下智久躺倒在身后的床上，翻滚了两圈后两人的身体已经一丝不挂地交缠在一起。

发情期的Omega的下体已经湿成一片，不止前面的柱体抬着头渗出清液，后穴的触感更是柔软泥泞。生田斗真刚探入一根手指，就感觉仿佛被内壁吸引着向更深处前进。

山下智久在这种刺激下已经喘得不行，双腿紧紧缠绕在生田斗真腰侧，本能地想要与Alpha更贴近一点，挪动身体的过程中又被在自己体内变了位置的手指刺激得更加兴奋。

“……已经、可以了……你进来……”

生田斗真明白发情期的Omega自身就已做足了准备，无需更多扩张与润滑，自己也已经忍得几乎发痛。他翻了个身将山下智久笼在身下，双手在背后扶住他的腰，在穴口磨蹭几下后直直顶了进去。

山下智久不由自主地一声惊呼，他仍然没有习惯这种被入侵的感觉，但紧随而来的被填满的快感让他几乎无力思考。

生田斗真才只进去了大半，待他适应了几秒后，才一点点继续向里，每动一下两个人的呼吸都更重一分。之前已经弥漫整间房子的信息素现在更是浓稠，让两人都有了醉酒一般的错觉。

Alpha的尺寸真不是盖的。山下智久能感受到已经本能地扩张开的后穴甬道被这人撑得酸胀，甚至隐隐作痛，然而满足感也如涨潮般席卷而来。生田斗真轻轻地在他体内来回抽动，他感到自己就像是被今夜突如其来的大雨淹没了一般，沉浸在甜腻的海洋里被生田斗真推着一沉一浮。

生田斗真的速度逐渐加快，海水的起伏也愈发汹涌。山下智久伸长了脖颈想要更顺畅地呼吸，却被环绕周身的气息拍打进更激烈的波浪里。生田斗真的味道太要命了。自从少年时闻到过那股完全不像个Alpha的温暖甜香，山下智久就再也无法对类似香味的事物产生强烈的食欲，不论什么甜点都好像差了那么一点。

而世界上唯一散发出令他满意的味道的家伙，不仅不能吃掉，还有着反被他吃掉的风险。

随着越来越激烈的摩擦，两人的连接处滚烫得像是要化掉，窗外凶猛的雨声也遮掩不住身下粘腻的水声，肉体的撞击声以及夹杂着呻吟的喘息。

生田斗真的嘴唇循着本能凑上了Omega后颈的腺体，牙齿在皮肤表面轻轻摩擦着，简直是不亚于下体的刺激。偏偏这时候生田斗真又扶住他的大腿向上抬，一下子顶得更深，狠狠擦过生殖腔入口的细缝。山下智久眼前似乎有一瞬间的白光，然后就发现两人的小腹上沾上了白色的液体。

然而对Omega而言，这还远远不能满足。生田斗真带着笑意停下来，看他狠狠喘了几口气，眼神刚开始聚焦，就又挺身埋了进去，故意撞向同一个位置。这下子呻吟声真的收不住了。山下智久一开始还努力压抑，被他冲撞了几下后干脆投降，黏软的鼻音几乎只有起伏没有中断，到后面甚至连“更深点”、“还要”这种平日里觉得羞耻得不得了的词句都连着从嘴里吐出来。

血液与氧气全集中在最要命的地方，他的大脑几乎转不动了，听到生田斗真低沉着声音念自己的名字，才意识到自己正不断地喊着“斗真”。

生田斗真没有戴套，但只要不进入生殖腔就不会被标记，受孕的可能性也非常低。然而进入生殖腔是生物的天性，让一个Alpha在面对一个主动与自己做爱的发情期的Omega时忍住不要进入生殖腔也是非常痛苦的事情。那条细缝就像是潘多拉的魔盒，不论是哪一方都期待着打开它时的崭新体验。

山下智久成年后与事务所签订的合约中，有明确指出不得擅自被Alpha标记，生田斗真的合约里应该也有类似的要求。然而在生田斗真一次次的冲撞下，就连他也要忍不住——本来就是两情相悦，又为什么不能确立这种肉体上的联系呢？

“斗真，”山下智久挣扎着抬起一只手抓住他的上臂，“你……哈……进来、吧……那里面……”

生田斗真看向他的眼神半明半暗，深刻的五官在此时颇有压迫感。然后他露出一个山下智久最熟悉的笑容，埋头狠狠抽插了两下，在生殖腔外成了结。Alpha的结要半个小时到一个小时后才消，两个大汗淋漓的人小心翼翼地调整姿势侧躺在床上，逐渐平复了呼吸。

刚刚被拒绝的事让山下智久有一点不爽，大脑差不多恢复正常后，他就一边揪着生田斗真的脸一边哑着嗓子问：

“刚刚为什么不进来？”

生田斗真被他捏住嘴角发音含糊：“要被事务所骂的。”

山下智久依然瘪着嘴，“你不想标记我吗？”

生田斗真扑哧一声笑了出来，和他鼻尖相抵，“怎么会，我超级想的。但是我更不想伤害你啊。”他挪动身子将山下智久整个人搂在怀里，山下智久也顺势圈住了他的腰，两个人隔着皮肤清晰地感受到对方胸膛下心脏的跳动。

“等到我们都准备好的那天。在那之前，反正我又不会离开你，急什么呢？”

窗外的雨声渐渐小了。两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，等到结消下去后，生田斗真爬起来开窗通风。雨后新鲜干净的空气涌入进来，房间里的人才察觉方才信息素的浓度有多么可怕。

生田斗真揉揉鼻尖，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“突然想吃冰淇淋了呢。”

“你不如把自己冻起来，肯定很好吃。”倦意十足的山下智久蜷在被子里打了个哈欠。

生田斗真笑着蹭到他旁边，掀起被子和他挤到一起。山下智久也不自觉地微笑着默许了他的行为。

“晚安，山下。”

“晚安。”


End file.
